Popsicles
by Simon loves Jeanette
Summary: One-shot. Jeanette and Brittany think about the colors of their popsicles.


**A/N: Just a tiny one shot that came to mind. Please review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the chipmunks/ettes, or Dave. They are Bagdasarians!**

**Popsicles**

When Dave Seville bought some popsicles for his boys and their friends the chipettes, he couldn't have imagined what theories Jeanette and Brittany would come up with about the colors of the treats.

When Dave brought home the popsicles, the boys promptly got a popsicle of their signature color. Blue raspberry for Simon, watermelon for Theodore, and cherry for Alvin. The girls grabbed the same color as their counterparts, and left the kitchen. "Oh my gosh! I forgot Theo's cookbook at home!" Eleanor exclaimed. "I have to go get it!" "Okay Ellie. Just be careful." Jeanette warned. Eleanor rolled her eyes and opened the door. "I'm not a two year old Jean. I think I can manage." She shut the door and started walking home. Jeanette shrugged and started talking to Brittany. "Hey Britt! Do you know what it means if a person likes the color red a lot?" Jeanette asked her sister, glancing down at Brittany's cherry popsicle. "Uh, no, and I don't really care." Brittany said. Jeanette frowned. "It means that the person is forceful, competitive, arrogant, intimidating, opinionated, impatient, and short tempered!" "So? It sounds like Alvin." Brittany stated. "And?" Jeanette pushed. "And what?" Brittany said confused. Jeanette sighed. "It sounds like you as well." "What?!" Brittany yelled. "Short tempered." Jeanette muttered under her breath. "I am sooo not like Alvin!" Brittany yelled, taking a threatening step towards Jeanette. "Intimidating." Jeanette muttered. "Alvin is unrefined and ugly, while _**I**_ am elegant and beautiful!" "Arrogant." Jeanette rolled her eyes. "There is no way that I have _**anything**_ in common with that.. that.." "Opinionated." Jeanette mumbled. "Yes! ?" Brittany looked, confusedly at her sister. Jeanette sighed. "You have more in common with Alvin than you think Britt." Brittany's eyes lit up when they landed on jeanette's fast melting popsicle. "Well, what does _blue_ mean?" "And competitive." Jeanette finished.

"Well?" Brittany prompted. Jeanette sighed. "People who like blue are detail oriented, precise, focused, disiplined, well organized, and they are perfectionists." "Sounds like Simon and you." Brittany commented. "Well we aren't _exactly_ alike, I mean we do have many differences.." "Detail oriented." Brittany smirked. "Besides, my favorite color is purple, and not blue." "Precise!" Brittany yelled. "Sounds like you and Simon have something going on!" "Brittany, there is nothing _going on _between Simon and I." Jeanette shot a look at her sister. "Disiplined." Brittany smiled. "I know you like Simon, Jean." Jeanette sighed after she made sure no one was around. "Is it that obvious?" Brittany shot a look at Jeanette. "Um, yeah!" Jeanette frowned at Brittany. "It is also obvious that you like Alvin, Britt." "What? No way! There is no way that I like...Alvin. Brittany said. Jeanette smiled. "Say it all together Britt." She challenged. Brittany frowned. "There is no way that I don't, not,...ummm..." Jeanette laughed. "That was a double negative, Britt!" She had her sister. "Ok you know what? Fine. I like him ok? Just because I like him doesn't mean I don't hate him though." Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever." Brittany sighed, glad that her sister had dropped the tricky subject.

"You know what?" Jeanette spoke, turning to head back into the kitchen."We are sharing popsicle colors with the ones we like!" Brittany rolled her eyes, but took a bite of her almost fully melted popsicle. Jeanette took a bite as well, and pushed open the kitchen door. They walked into the kitchen and abruptly stopped, their eyes wide, as they processed the scene before them. Simon and Alvin, being boys, had eaten their popsicle almost as soon as they had gotten them, and had gotten new popsicles. They had also decided to try a different flavor. Simon was eating a cherry red popsicle, while Alvin was eating a Blue raspberry popsicle. "Yuck!"  
Brittany spit out her popsicle and started wiping her tounge off. Jeanette, however, was not so lucky. She started choking on her popsicle, and had to swallow it to breathe. _"Did you just swallow that?!"_ Brittany yelled, turning toward Jeanette. "W-wait! I can explain!" She said. "Too late!" yelled Brittany as she started walking toward her. "You're going to die!" Jeanette turned pale, spun around, and _ran_ out the door. Brittany was close behind her. "Okay.." Simon stated, confused by the scene that had just unfolded in front of him. Alvin shrugged, taking another bite of his popsicle. "I'm as clueless as you bro."


End file.
